


Shack

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashback, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can’t see what you do to people. The Outer Banks: that little shack on the beach. It wasn’t much; the fan barely moved the air, but that time that you’re so hell-bent on putting in the rearview, that’s when I found you. That’s when I knew. You left that place but I’m still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel's memory of the shack on the Outer Banks and his confession of how deep his feelings were/are for Abbie prompted this. Lord, let them become a thing!

Abbie leaned over the railing to take in the sight of the waves. The oversized Henley that she’d slipped on outlined the sway of her back and kissed the middle of her thighs as it shifted in the ocean breeze. Her chin-length hair caressed the side of her face and she absentmindedly tried to tame it from the wind by tucking it behind her ear.

Danny leaned against the doorframe and took in the beautiful woman in front of him. It was his idea to rent this shack on the Outer Banks. Their romance may have happened quickly but it was hot and heavy. He’d wanted to take their relationship to the next level but he could feel Abbie pulling away. They talked a lot but everything Abbie shared with him was superficial. She had walls up with mounted guards that he was desperate to get past. They may have started off pushing each other to be the best in their Quantico unit, but they quickly began pushing each other in different ways.

He watched her now, and felt a sensation within his chest that he had never experienced before. He saw her open and vulnerable for the first time. _He’d found her_. It was in that moment he knew that Abigail Mills would hold his heart forever. The sight of her standing there made him harden but it wasn’t just about sex. Not anymore and not with her. He had fallen and he wasn’t sure if the world would ever right itself again. If he was honest with himself, he hoped it neve would.

Moving behind her, Danny brushed his fingertips against the side of Abbie’s legs and lifted the shirt over the gorgeous swell of her behind revealing bare, brown skin. He pressed gently to her body as his hands roamed higher, capturing her tiny waste between them. She responded in kind with a soft sigh and meeting his challenge. Abbie turned in his arms and what he saw in her eyes caused the fragile feeling of happiness he’d had to shatter. Though she smiled at him, her eyes held finality. She wouldn’t stay. Her eyes told him that she was pulling away. She wouldn’t deepen this beyond what it was.

Abbie’s hand caressed the side of his face and he put on a smile. He couldn’t let her know what she did to him. He wouldn’t; he was too scared to say the words aloud. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her like a thirsty man finding an oasis in a desert. Scooping her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, he turned to take her back to bed. If Abbie wouldn’t let this connection between them become more, he was determined to sear the memory of her touch and her kiss into his mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not nor have I ever owned Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein. This work is my own but based on previously established characters.


End file.
